Hinata of the Akatsuki
by SpacilyWitch
Summary: Hinata being disowned from a young age is taken in by the akatsuki, trained by them and will fight with them. When she is expected to come with the Akatsuki to fight Konaha and all other jinchuuriki, will she be forced to fight her old Konaha friends as well. HinataX?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Witch here ^_^ nice to see that your so kindly reading my story. Well I have nothing else t really say other then have fun and I hope you enjoy!**_

"You are a disappointment Hinata" Hiashi said to the young six year old "You have no ability, no talent; you lack everything a Hyuga should have. You couldn't even defeat your younger sister in a fight." The small girl quaked in her shoes as he spoke. "For this reason I have decided to disown you from the family."

At that moment Hinata Hyuga 6 years of age had felt her heart shatter. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her father's stern face. His glaring eyes tore straight through her; she got up from her seat and ran. Ran as fast as she could and as far into the forest her legs could carry her. Tears dripped down her face as she ran. Everything was blurry as she ran causing her to trip; she started to roll down a hill staining her lavender kimono. Finally stopping with a thump of a large man's back.

She stayed still for a while before getting up to see the face of the person she hit. Looking up she saw an Orange haired man with purple eyes that seemed to have a ripple inside of them. With many piercing and a stoic face, Hinata looked at the man with terror.

"GO-gomen, Gomen mister I didn't mean to, I-I fell down a-and a-accidently hit you" Hinata said stuttering with fear he might yell at her or worse, take her to Hiashi.

"Yahiko it's safe for us to-" Alight purple haired woman comes dressed in the same black coat with red clouds as the man, to see the scene in front of her. "What did you do to the poor girl?" she says stoically

"Nothing Konan, she came tumbling from the top of the hill already in tears. When she saw my face she started to apologize while stuttering" Yahiko said with the same face as ever.

"I guess most kids would get scared once seeing your face" Konan said with a small smirk. Walking up to Hinata she bent down to her height. Konan noticed her eyes, being the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga clan, very quickly. "Konnichiwa little girl, I'm Konan. The scary faced man over there is Yahiko. By any chance did roll down the hill over there and hit him?"

"Ko- Konnichiwa I am H-Hinata." Hinata whispered "I t-tripped while running and hit Ya-Yahiko-san." She said quivering with her words.

"Ah, I see" Konan said with a smile, seeing Hinata's tear stained face she asked "Well then Hinata-chan can you tell me why your crying?"

Hinata looked down as she answered with a soft voice "I-I, My f-father" she paused, looking at Konans face and down once more "He dis-disowned me." Tears started to fall once more "Be-because I was too w-weak and couldn't d-defeat my sister" She said sniffling softly.

All was quiet for a moment; Hinata wanted to look up at Konan but worried for the face of disappointment. Then she heard a snap, looking up she saw Konan's Face full of anger. "WHAT A FUCKING BASTARD OF A FATHER. PIECES OF SHIT ALL OF THEM, ILL FUCKING KILL THEM!" Konan said in a fit of rage. Then once more she had a kind smile on looking at Hinata she said "Hinata-chan would you like to leave this place, and come live with us and the rest of our gang. We are called the Akatsuki and I'm sure we would all be happy to have you"

Hinata looked at the woman, scared and unsure at first. Once she remembered all that her father has done she looked at Konan with no sign of wavering and nodded her head. "Would I be able to become a stronger ninja too?"

"Of course, we could all train you to help you become great. And I'm sure Yahiko won't mind if you joined us either" They both looked at Yahiko who silently nodded. Thus Konan reached out her hand to the young Hyuga, who gratefully took it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Witch here with the second chapter ready and rolling 0u0. Hope you all like it**_

**_OH thank you MYK-ON for your very nice review / _**

Yahiko in front of the two girls jumped from tree to tree slowly leading them to the Akatsuki base where Hinata will meet the rest of the 'gang'. He was happy that Konan now had another girl, a child even. Maybe she could be a mother like figure to the young Hyuga. Looking back every now and then to Hinata to make sure she was ok. He had also found anger in his heart as well as empathy to her story, he wanted to help her get stronger and maybe even get her into the Akatsuki.

With Yahiko in front leading Hinata, Konan was behind her to make sure she didn't falter or lose way. The young girl had touched her heart, wanting to become stronger even after her vicious father left her. Konan was sure that she wanted to help the girl; she had felt some sort of connection with her as well. A connection she hasn't felt ever since her childhood, a motherly type of feeling. Konan smiled to herself, she had always wanted to be a mother and now she found a great child.

Hinata being in between the two adults had the feeling that both were thinking of her, she worried if they had not really wanted her or if she is going to slow. Maybe they considered her baggage, like her father did. She looked up to see Yahikos face, noticing her worry Yahiko gave a small small small smile to her. She felt a bit relieved with this no matter how small of a smile she was given. She had also looked behind her to see Konan give a warm smile, which reminded Hinata of her own mom. She felt better with this, as if they had in fact accepted her.

Understanding the tension Hinata must be feeling Konan decided to move up next to her. "Hinata-chan, do you want to know where we are going?" Hinata herself had been wondering for quite a while, she nodded her quietly. "Well like me and Yahiko said earlier we are part of a group called the Akatsuki. Which is a group of … Special Ninjas who fight others for various reasons. Understand?" Hinata once again nodded. "Well we have several bases located in many places. Right now we were at a base in The Land of Fire, there we told all the other members that we wanted to meet up at the base that we all live in. That base is in the Village Hidden in the Rain. It's only a bit longer can you be able to keep going till we get there?"

Hinata softly spoke "Y-yes I think I c-can. Um K-Kanon-san who are the oth-other n-ninjas?" she said hoping to learn about them so that she could treat them in a way they are ok with.

Konan looked at her wearily "Ano… Well there's Sasori who likes to play with puppets. He isn't much of a talker. Then there's Zetsu he's sometimes friendly but you won't see him often. After him we have Kakuza he really likes money." Konan paused as Hinata took note of each of them. "There's also Hidan very religious but don't talk to him or if you do never repeat the words he says. We also have a man obsessed with snakes his name is Orichimaru. Now we are getting a new person whose name is Itachi. Got that?" Konan said smiling at Hinata who was busy keeping track of everyone.

She looks at Konan "I-I think so. Bu-but Itachi s-sounds familiar" Hinata said confused. Konan curses herself as she remembers they are both from the leaf. "We-well I hope Th-they like me." Hinata says to herself to which Konan and Yahiko smile at.

After a few more hours of running and a few breaks they stop at a still lake. Knowing Hinata most likely can't walk on water yet, Yahiko picks her up. At first flustered and unsteady Hinata gratefully says thank you to him. Now that they didn't have to slow down for Hinata, the two go full speed and make it to the base in a few minutes.

Once Hinata is put down they all enter together. Inside Hinata sees six others all dressed in the same cloak as Konan and Yahiko. All with a different head protected all with a scratch along it. They stare at Yahiko or in their case the leader and Konan. Slowly working their way to see the little Hyuga girl, hiding between Konans legs.

Once all notice her she goes into the open and says "Ko-Konnichiwa MY-my name is H-hinata Hyuga Ni-nice to meet y-you all"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Witch here again with a new chapter! So many people have read this already and im super happy about it! **_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**MYK-ON: Yahiko isthe Body of the leader but is controled by Nagato using chakra recievers. I wasn't sure if during that he was called yahiko or not but I did it anyways. Thank you!**_

_**McDonalds lover: Thank you sooo much I just had to update for you :)**_

_**xXYour DoomXx: nice name hehe and thank you ver much im happy you like it**_

_**Princesasuhina: I had to translate your comment at first. I always imagined Konan would favor young hinata and be nice to her so she ended up being really nice. Thank you i hope you like this too**_

Once all notice her she goes into the open and says "Ko- Konnichiwa MY-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga Ni-nice to meet y-you all"

All the members seem to be in a stale mate as the young girl introduced themselves. Most surprised that Konan and Yahiko brought a seemingly weak 6 year old to the Akatsuki base. Hinata kept quiet, looking down blushing furiously, she looked up to see their faces. Most faces stoic looking at her and back to the leader and Konan.

Konan looked around the room as well then said "Well this is Hinata; she is part of the Akatsuki now. She is from the Hidden Leaf and we found her when she bumped into Leader. She was disowned by her horrible father. Do you understand? She is one of us now" Konan said with a death glare to which everyone nodded. "Well is no one going to say anything o her, or even introduce themselves?" she says irked. All the guys at that point looked away for no one wanted to feel the wrath of Konan.

"Hello little girl, I am Zetsu." Zetsu said to her entering the ground and reappearing next to her to shake her hand. Startled at first Hinata took his hand and smiles at the man with a split face.

Next Kakuza came up to her "I am Kakuza, try n-" before he could finish his sentence Hinata got out a few yen she always kept with her and held it to him.

"I h-heard that you liked m-money, I d-don't really n-need this but if y-you want you c-can have i-it." She said. Kakuza being bewildered cracks a tiny small that no one could see, as he takes the money he says thank you.

While everyone else was internally laughing at Hinata's statement a guy with a large weapon tied to his back, comes up to her laughing. "Oi that sure was something, you, er Hinata-chan, I'm Hidan nice to meet you. I believe in the great Jashin-sama you should too." He says smirking.

Hinata smiles while saying "I d-don't know mu-much about re-religion but-" before she could finish Yahiko and Konan told Hinata she might not want to follow Jashin like the purple headed lunatic.

"I guess it's me now" a red headed man says while emerging from another man which scared Hinata. "I am Sasori, I am fond of puppets and poison" he said while walking to her.

Once again Hinata went into her dirtied kimono to pull out a small puppet made of twigs, strings, and some cloth. "N-nice to meet you Ss-Sasori-san, I h-heard that you li-liked puppets and m-made this for y-you, while c-coming here." She said smiling. Now Konan and Yahiko knew what she kept doing during their breaks. Konan smiled softly as Sasori looked at it and took it saying thank you with a bored face as usual.

"Kukukuku, Hello Hinata-chan. I'm Orichimaru, I am also from the Hidden Leaf like you are" he said and pointed to his forehead protector. "I feel like I have heard of your last name before. What was it again?" A man with the face of a snake said to the small girl. Who felt like quivering in his presence.

"H-Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga" she said looking scared while Orichimaru gave a devilish smile. "Ah a Hyuga so you must poses the Byakugan and be a prodigy" he said to which Konan gave him an evil glare. He laughed her off as he went back to his original position.

Next up was a man that looked very familiar to Hinata. She squinted at him, and then pondered to herself _why do I feel as if I know him. Is he from Konoha like me and Orichimaru-san. I don't see his forehead protector. Wait its right there, he is from Konoha!_

A sudden cough pulled Hinata out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the man, "I am Itachi, also from the Hidden Leaf." Itachi said.

"Ano… d-did I know yo-you before co-coming here?" Hinata questioned shyly. Itachi looked at her then at Konan who shook her head, telling him to say something that's not violent or bloody.

"You may know of my brother, Sasuke Uchiha" Itachi hoped that would be a good enough excuse.

"I don't know of anyone named that…" Hinata was quite puzzled. "I guess I don't know you.

"Well now that introductions are done lets go inside" Konan said with a smile, holding Hinata's hand, leading her farther into the building. "Oh also you are all going to help her train to become a better ninja. OKAY?" she said giving them a subtle glance at their death if they argue. To which they all nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Witch here again Nice to see all of you.**_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**Mcdonalds Lover: great questions but I cant answer them just wait and read :) And thankyou im happy youlike it really it makes me soo yea i like nice Konan im happy im not the only one**_

_**xXYour DoomXx: yea i always thought that since shes so nice she wouldwant to give them all presents that she couldcome up with on the spot**_

_**Princesasuhina: 0u0 thank you for your review I feel like Konan is getting a good response from people. Im happy you like it, and its no problem to review in spanish **_

_**Zhe Awesome Pancake: Yes Hinata is very Kawaii, imnot sure if ill do sasohina, i havent really decided on a pairing for hinata yet, but there will be one **_

2 years later

Two years has passed since Hinata was picked up by Konan and started to live with the Akatsuki. Hinata started to consider most of them brothers except for Orichimaru who had recently left the Akatsuki, after attacking Hinata and Itachi for their Kekkie Genkai. The Akatsuki also got a new person named Kisame who would be Itachi's partner. Hinata enjoyed his company as he was a carefree and fun person. With that all of the members enjoy Hinata's company greatly showing their soft side to only her.

As such Konan said, she did get the Akatsuki members to train her. Kakuza and Hidan training her with taijutsu, Sasori with poison and weaponry, genjutsu with Itachi, Zetsu helped with espionage, then Konan, Yahiko, and Kisame with ninjutsu. While at first she struggled she started to progress quickly. Though her stuttering problem continues, it has lessened. Now she recently turned 8 and they consider her to be at the level of a genin.

Kisame and Sasori being the only ones free at the moment were sitting in the kitchen waiting for a new dish that Hinata was making. It was a dessert that she saw in a book that Konan got for her. It was called Dango and she was happy that they were ok with trying it. When she was finished she put it on a small plate and decorated it to look perfect. Finally she got on a stool as she gave it to them. Both of them were happy to eat whatever Hinata makes because no one but Konan and Hinata had the ability to make tasty food.

"Kisame, Sasori lets go we found someone to replace Orichimaru." Itachi said coming into the kitchen while grabbing the Dango and eating it with a smug smirk towards the two. Who were now distraught with what Itachi just did. "This turned out good Hina-chan. Oh the leader wants you to come as well." Itachi said looking at Hinata who nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Itachi how dare you eat the dish that Hina-chan prepared for me and Kisame" Sasori said pissed off and ready to attack Itachi.

"It's ok Sasori-kun I h-have extras made for the o-others. You can have Itachi-kuns's share" Hinata said smiling then looked at Kisame "Kisame-kun c-can have Hidan-kun's share" She said while laughing.

All of them smiled at the kind and mischievous Hinata, who they all considered a younger sister, or just someone they wanted to protect. With that done they got on their robes, even Hinata who wore a robe that they got contumely made for her. Once on their way to the place Itachi said, he started to tell about the new person.

His name was Deidara an 'artist' who uses explosive release. He left his village after… doing something to it. Not wanting to tell Hinata because she still does not know of the true purpose of the Akatsuki. He would become Sasori's new partner to which Hinata got upset about since she thought she would be his partner.

Once they got there after some trouble (too lazy to rewrite the scene, sorry!) Deidara had agreed to enter the Akatsuki. He had long blond hair he kept in a ponytail with a part of it covering his eye, he also seemed to wear a nasty look unless talking about art and explosions.

While on the way back Hinata tried to introduce herself as best as she could to him. "A-a-Ano Konichiwa I am Hinata. 8 y-years old and in the A-Akatsuki like you. I h-hope we get along well." She said blushing and worrying that he won't like her.

Deidara was ready to say a snarky remark to her but felt the evil gazes bore into the back of his head and decided against it. Instead he quickly said "Deidara, un."

Once back at the hideout all members gathered in a room to welcome Deidara. After introductions were given most left, not wanting to bother with him anymore then necessary. With the exception of Hinata, Konan, Yahiko, and Sasori who stayed in the room. Konan told him he would be Sasori's partner and help Hinata learn about defense, since there was no one that could teach her that yet. He nodded, after that Konan took Hinata to have ninjutsu training and the leader also left to do who knows what.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Witch reporting for duty with a new chapter ;P hopeyou all like thisone as well**_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**Mcdonalds Lover:Your such an awesome person! always saying nice things:). yep I think ill answer your second question in a chapter or two **_

_**xXYour DoomXx: Thanks for always saying nice things :D. Yea i am going to give her a partner, its someone stranger then you think ;) **_

Once alone with Sasori he asked him a question that puzzled him for quite a while. "Why is there a little girl in the Akatsuki?"

Sasori looked at him with a bored face as he entered his puppet Hiruko. He told the story that Konan told the Akatsuki including the fact she does not know what they do. He also told him that he might want to watch out and only be nice to her or else the others might have his head. Deidara took note of this, then asked for the Akatsuki's true intentions. Which Sasori scoffed at him for, but none the less he told him that they were going to start collecting tailed beasts for world domination after getting the necessary items. When he was asked when would that be Sasori just shrugged saying whenever it happens.

Deidara gave up on any more questions because Sasori started to take off. So he was left in the room, after a moment he realized that he was never told where his room was. So he started to wonder off into where ever he could find someone with that information. As he went from room to room he found that noises were coming from a larger room that was in the back of the hallway. Once entering it he saw that the voices were from the two girls in the Akatsuki, practicing chakra control.

"Hinata imagine your chakra push it down to your feet slowly. Now don't put too much chakra to your feet but just enough. Too little and you'll fall too much and you can be pushed away by the force." Konan said sternly as Hinata breathlessly stood nodding she stood up straight as she practiced chakra control. "Good now walk on the wall every time you fall mark the spot till you get to the roof."

Hinata endlessly worked on that as she kept trying to get to the roof and move on with the training. But every time she put too little chakra on her feet the next time she put too much. Finally Deidara went into the room. Konan gave him a side glance to which he said "may I, un?" she nodded as he went to the young Hyuga.

"Oi, Hinata, un" he said as he went to the girl who looked up at him pale eyes blinking at him as if questioning his presence. "Look I can tell your struggling and am willing to give you some advice, un" he said looking at the girl who beamed with joy. Eager to hear anything that could help her training "well I'll put it in an easy way you have already noticed what happens if you put too much or too little, un. And you know how much each is so why don't you try and find a point in between using these experiences, un?" he said.

She thought to herself and then tried to find that point in the middle, slowly walking up the wall she pasted all of her previous marks and finally reached the roof. She beamed with happiness and jumped down hugging Deidara who blushed as Konan smiled.

"Arigato, Arigato Deidara-kun. You really helped me with this!" she said smiling at him as she let go. Now Deidara understood why the others liked her. She was so pure, innocent, and kind to these people who committed unbelievable crimes to be called S-classed missing nin. He smiled uneasily as he said it's no problem.

"Well then Hinata, that's enough for today" Konan spoke up to Hinata who pouted. Konan gave her a sweet smile "Don't be so sad tomorrow Sasori will train you as well as Deidara." That made Hinata smile a bit. "Can you show Deidara to his room, I think he's a little lost" Konan directed at Hinata who nodded.

"C'mon Deidara-kun yours is next to Sasori-kun which is two down from me and across from Kisame-kun who's next to Itachi-kun." To which Deidara scrunched his nose. "Ok we're here" Hinata said pointing to a door that had his name with a sketch of him on it, must have been done by Hinata. "Well good night Deidara-kun, I hope we have fun tomorrow" Hinata said as she bowed towards him.

"Yea goodnight, un" He said back to her as he entered a room with a small bed with a drawer next to it and a closet that had an Akatsuki robe in it. He flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes waiting for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovely readders. i know its been a while but i finally got around to creating and uploading chapter 6!**_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**xXYour DoomXx: Thank you, and dont worry you can probably guess who her partner is.**_

_**Zhe Awesome Pancakes: eeeeeeee thanks im happy you think shes as cute as i do!**_

**_princesasuhina: heehee i get what you mean!_**

4 years later

Hinata now 12 has been with the Akatsuki for 6 years now. She grew up into a pretty young lady. Keeping her hair at the same length as Konan's, growing taller, and changing her style of clothing, now wearing a short skirted black kimono with red butterflies decorating it.

She progressed quite well in terms of fighting ability, except for her Byakugan which she only knows how to activate it without any actual knowledge of usage. She would be ranked at least a chunnin one might say. Her stuttering problem had ceased except when meeting new people. Now instead of all of them training her in specific subjects, they spar with her and give her pointers. But Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara continue to teach her specifics in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and other parts of being a ninja.

At the moment Hinata was sent away with Deidara to the village to buy items that she wants as the others decide on if they should finally tell Hinata what the Akatsuki does.

"I am not sure if we should tell her such a fact, we've been hiding it for so long what if its too hard on her. What if she decides to leave us once we tell her." Konan says struggling with this discussion.

"Konan we have already kept it from her for so long. We knew that someday we would have to tell her" Yahiko said with a stone cold face.

"No Leader-sama Konan is right, Hina-chan is a gentle person she might have a hard time learning the truth." A red haired man said.

"But that's actually a good thing if you think about it. Hina-chan is kind she has known us for many years already don't you think she would still except us." Kisame said smiling as always.

"Yes but that was when she didn't know we all committed crimes against humanity. Do you think she would be okay with learning Itachi is someone who is a highly ranked criminal in her village" Hidan said slouched on his seat, scythe on his back.

"Hidan, you idiot Hina-chan wouldn't care for such a thing. She already accepted an ugly bastard like you. Do you think she wasn't suspicious already of us? It's best to say that we should just tell her" Kakuza said while calculating the Akatsuki's money.

"OI, WHO YOU THINK YOU CALLING UGLY YOU FUCKING SHIT" Hidan said loudly as he stood up ready to kill Kakuza.

"I'm calling you ugly you idiotic piece of shit." He said standing up.

Itachi spoke up before anything occurred. "Of course Hinata some what knows what we are up to we have been leaving this house and not returning for weeks. And when we return we are covered head to toe in blood with scratches on our uniforms. Of course she must know something. And Im sure she can handle it."

"Hidan stop it" Yahiko said standing up looking at hidan who had his sythe out pointed at Kakuza. "Is it not obvious to say we should tell her. Hinata may be gentle but she is not weak minded enough to not be able to handle such information. I believe that she can handle the truth, she is a strong young lady that we trained personally. We should trust her enough that we know she won't run away. She is someone that is kind hearted and most defiantly likes us all enough to understand and accept us for who we are."

Konan looked up and smiled "Is there anyone who thinks we shouldn't tell Hinata the truth?" no one said a word. And so a silent agreement was made.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Witch here with a new chapter! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! its just been so buusy but I will continue to try and update faster. oh also go on my profile if you want to see another Naruto story about Hinata of course! Enjoy!**_

**_Reviewers:_**

**_PrincessSasuHina: Kaiiiii OMG your like always sooo nice *hugs* and always know what i am getting at with all the chapters!_**

**_xXYour DoomXx: thanks and yes I do write Kakuza instead of Kakuzu sorry if you don't like it:(_**

**_McdonaldsLover: is that OOOHHHH a good thing?_**

All Akatsuki members stood in a large room which always seemed to be their meeting place. Every single one seemingly bored yet inside they worry for the moment that their precious princess walks through the door. That's when they are forced to tell her the truth of the Akatsuki.

Konan was gently making a paper flower as Yahiko next to her was quietly watching the door. Sasori meddled with the puppet that Hinata had given to him so long ago. Itachi was meditating and Kisame playing with the goldfish that Hinata won at a fair for him. Zetsu talking to himself, as Hidan watched Kakuza keep check of the money the Akatsuki has.

The air seemed still and heavy as not a word was spoken except for the bickering of Zetsu. Slowly all of them started to here quick footsteps rush towards the main entrance of the large room. No one question who it could be for they all knew it was the Hyuga.

Hinata sprinted into the room with a bag of food for dinner and a new katana stuck on her back, followed by Deidara with another bag filled with more food. "Konichiwa everyone" she said softly with a bow and smile. Once she held up her head again she noticed the tension in the room and a slight blush covered her face as everyone stared at her. "Did I d-do something" she said quietly. No one spoke, some stared at the leader to start while others stared towards their little princess. She figeted under the tension, looked throughout the rooms eyes were on her or leader, she turned to look at Deidara for help.

Once he sensed her stares Deidara just shrugged, he knew they must have come up with adescision on the question he wasn't allowed to help in. He was stuck on Hinata duty which wasn't bad, they got to go out and eat some sweets, while everyone else was in here arguing.

A loud cough was heard throughout the room catching everyone's attention. Hinata jumped in surprise before looking up to see the leader. His purple rippling eyes stared at her with all seriousness. "Le-leader-sama, what is going on here?" she almost whispered as she gazed at him with pale moon eyes.

"Hinata, we the Akatsuki have found you when you where the mere age of 6. We raised you and all care for you deeply. You have always had a kind heart and never questioned us". All the Akatsuki listen closing their eyes nodding and smiling. "We feel it is time for you to know the truth that we have been hiding from you all along. This may come as a shock but please… keep calm and listen" His voice seemed sad as if he wondered that maybe their decision was wrong. "Let me start with a story of a war, of a time before you, of a moment that started it all" Yahiko proceded to tell Hinata of his childhood. How he met Yahiko (Hinata already knows about Yahiko only being a body controlled by Nagato), how he had a teacher named Jiraiya, the day he left, his friends that all created the Akatsuki.

And finally how his dear friend died at the hands of a cruel man helped by Konoha nin. Hinata stood there in shock of the unreaveled past of the man who saved her. Her eyes constricted as she was on the verge of tears. Hinata opened her mouth to speak only to see a hand held up in front of her.

"I am not done" he spoke briskly "All of these occurences had led me to the point that I am at right now. I wish for you to know the truth, we all do. The Akatsuki is not the ninja organization that you believe it to be. We are killers, S-class ninja who have abandoned their village. We kill the good and the bad, old and young, as long as it helps achieve our goal, which is to collect all nine tailed beast. So we may bring forth a new light upon this forsaken ninja world that we are cursed to live in." The leader looked down at Hinata her face wasfilled with fear and disgust, his heart sank till she started to wipe her tears.

"Le-leader-sama, I think I understand. What you have told me yo-your story along with the real Akatsuki. I at first was terrified learning the truth… but that isn't the truth. Becausei know the real people that are the Akatsuki and I am not just about to leave you all. For I also know the truth of who you are and why you kill. You are my family Leader-sama along with everyone else." She smiles and takes both hands of the leader "I would rather stay here and help all of you, with the goal you thrive for!" her face beaming with a smile that brightened up the room. All of the Akatsuki members seemed to smile even if it was just for a split second.

My have you grown Hinata, grown into a smart and amazing young lady Konan thought to herself. Smiling as she went to Hinata and gave her a big hug, then held her hand as they walked to the kitchen ready to prepare dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Witch is back with a broken bone and a bunch of homework. I am terribly sorry about never updating but i promise i will start asap! About once every 2 weeks or the latest every month.**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Chaos Evans: Thank you very much**_

_**XxXVanille-chanXxX: Thank you so much! Your so kind **_

_**PrincessSasuHina: Hinata is absolutely loved by all of them!**_

_**Mcdonalds Lover: She absolutely is! oh good i was worried.**_

After dinner was served, all Akatsuki members now including Hinata had been called to the large room.

The leader stood with his indifferent face. "We have received intel from Zetsu that the nine tails will soon be taken under the wing of Jiriaya. With his help he will surely learn of new powers and become far stronger than he is today. I believe that it's our best interest to capture him before this happens." He paused allowing all members to take this is. "With that being said, it is time to put our plans into action. We will split up into our usual teams of two Konan will brief you all in the mission you will be handling. Of course after every mission, it is necessary to report back to us."

Everyone nodded and then suddenly disappeared, except for one Hyuga who had stayed behind wondering if she too would get a mission. Yahiko looked at her and beckoned her to come forth. He started to walk out of the room and expected her to follow, which she did. The hem of her kimono bounced light above her thigh as they walked together, in silence no doubt. Yahiko stopped at a large door at the end of a dark hallway. When he opened it he let Hinata in first.

The window engulfed the room as the pitter patter of the rain slid down it. The clouds took over the sun, but you could still oversee the entire village of Amegakure. She stared through the window towards the scene she has seen millions of times but is always left breathless. She looks towards Yahiko, standing next to her. At that moment Konan enters the room as well. She smiles at Hinata as she holds something to her chest.

"Hinata" Yahiko starts, till Konan interrupts "No let me" to which is given a silent approval. Hinata looks at Konan, her warm smile and face adorned with light purple hair adorned with a paper flower. Her Akatsuki robe covered her entire body as she stepped towards her. "Hinata, when you accepted the Akatsuki even though we are criminals, it really meant a lot. And now that we feel you are ready we wish to allow you to go on missions. Not full missions small ones where you can help the rest of us." Hinata looked in awe and excitement as Konan presented her a miniature Akatsuki robe.

"Your first mission is with Itachi and Kisame, to retrieve the nine tailed fox." Yahiko paused and looked at her sadly "this mission takes place in Konoha; it's your choice if you want to go."

Hinata's eyes flashed in horror as she remembered her cruel father and the treatment she had. Her legs felt shaky, images flashed through her mind, she started to breathe a bit faster. She looked up and saw Konan's worried face, she took a gulp of air to calm herself down, she had to think straight. It's been years since she went near Konoha or anywhere outside of Amekagure. But then again since then she has grown stronger than before, maybe she could take on the mission.

"I would be honored to take on this mission, I mean if it's not a bother to them" she hung her head to prevent the two from seeing her blush. Konan went near her and smiled genuinely, a silent message to show Hinata she would never bother anyone. Yahiko nodde and Hinata made her way to her room with her Akatsuki robe.

Her room was fairly large and adorned with a small bed, a draw, a dresser and a small window. She got items from the Akatsuki members when they came back from missions. Kakuza would bring her vials of blood saying that she could sell it for money. Hidan and Kisame would bring weapons that she could learn to wield and Itachi would bring scrolls with new jutsus to learn. Zetsu brought all types of plants mostly poisonous or dangerous in a way and Sasori would bring poisons and their antidotes. Deidara once seeing all the weird stuff that was brought for her would bring something nice like candy, clothes, or stuffed animals.

It was always fun waiting for them to return with something new, but it felt unfair. So she would always find a new recipe to make or go out and search for something to give them. But now she got to go out to so it was her turn to get something for them. She finished looking through her items and started to get ready. She took the new sword she got with Deidara as well as a few poison tipped senbon (courtesy of Sasori), she grabbed a bag and put one outfit in it (courtesy of Deidara and Konan). Finally she hung her new Akatsuki cloak over her tiny body; she looked at herself and finally felt ready.

Hinata opened the door of her room only to be knocked down by the hoard of ninja known as the Akatsuki.

'OWww~~~~" Hinata whimpered as the crushing wait of all Akatsuki were piled open her.

"OI, guys get off Hinata is at the bottom, yep" Deidara barked at the other members on top of him.

"This wouldn't have occurred if it wasn't for the religious idiot." Kakuza said staring at the man on top of him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU MONEYGRUBBING FUCKER!" Hidan barked, "IT WAS THE FUCKING PUPPET HERE"

"I think the idiot is mistaken, it was most definitely Deidara's fault for leaning on the door" Sasori said in a monotone as he looked down at him.

The argument continued on top of the miserable young Hyuga. Who slowly started to get absorbed into the floor and then popped out to see a forrest clearing at the edge of Amegkure. Hinata looked around in shock of the occurrence that just happened, but then she figured it out.

"Hinata" Zetsu morphed out of the ground in front of Hinata. " Those idiots were trying to say congrats to you." His black half spoke. "Yes which caused some great trouble, but we got you to Itachi either way." The white half spoke up. "either way we wanted to tell you something as well." Zetsu held out his hand and then slowly put it on top of her head. "Good job" both said at once.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Witch here with an extremely late update which I'm very sorry for**_

**_"G-G-gomen" (*-*)_**

Hinata started walking towards the direction where Itachi waited for her. She smiled to herself as she thought of everyone at the hideout. It was a nice warm feeling whenever she thought of them. They were the only ones who ever cared for her, they stayed with her, and loved her even if some of them showed their love in an odd way. She was happy to be there, and she could easily remember the day she left home.

Shivers went up her spine as she recalled her father, his nasty words and cruel glares. He would beat her up every day and say it was a way of strengthening her body. Now that she was going back to Konoha, would she see that monster again? Would he remember and regret or would he remember and snarl at his creation. She stopped and thought of such an outcome of this trip. Could she really handle going back, could she survive this trip?

Hinata pondered about this, it felt as if something was squeezing her heart and her eyes started to sting as images of her father showed up in her mind. Her knees started to buckle and soon they gave out. Before she could hit the ground, someone grabbed her.

She followed the hands to see the smiling face of Kisame. "You ok there kiddo," He laughed "don't want ya to have a break down before we even get there."

She gave a small smile before turning her attention to the presence in front of her. "Hinata, are you ok?" Itachi questioned in monotone.

Hinata got up and took a breathe reminding herself that she wasn't who she was back then. She was stronger and didn't need to worry about things like that now. "Gomen," she bowed to them "I guess I got a little worried about my past there. I am fine now though!" she beamed.

The two ninjas looked at her and understood what she meant immediately. Kisame patted her head before walking ahead of her. Itachi waited for her to get in front of him before walking. He then proceeded to inform her of how long it will take to get to Konoha and what would happen when they got there. One thing that caught her off guard was that she would have to blindfold herself otherwise people there would find out she was a Hyuga and chaos would occur. Her byakugan wasn't very good and she could only see so far, but if that was the plan he came up with she wouldn't disobey. For now they had to run for 6 hours before getting to Konoha.


End file.
